The present invention relates to a container for holding liquid, and more particularly to a container having an inner bag useful for preventing the inside surface of the container from being soiled by the liquid and preventing the liquid therein from being contaminated by foreign matters from within the container.
Often times 200 liter removable head steel drums have been used as the containers for holding for example a liquid coating composition. Generally, these drums are regenerated after use and offered for re-use. During regeneration, the drum is required to undergo processes in the following order:
1. burning of the residual deposit of coating composition
2. cleaning of the surface by shot blast, etc.
3. removing any deformation of the drum
4. re-coating, the regeneration thus requiring many steps and large costs. In order to solve these problems and for preventing the mixing of foreign matters with the coating composition in the drum and for preventing any change in the quality of the coating composition itself, there have hitherto been used disposable inner bags of plastic films like polyethylene or polypropylene. In the case of the use of an inner bag having simply a tubular form, the inner bag containing the coating composition is apt to slide down in the container during the course of filling, carrying, or stirring or removing the coating composition for use, etc., because of which the original function of the inner bag is lost. To overcome these defects, attempts have been made to use a thicker material for the inner bag to provide a self-sustaining property thereto or to turn a part of the inner bag back down over the outside of the container at the opening of the container. From the viewpoint of the desirability of using a disposable inner bag, however, neither of these attempts has provided satisfactory effects from either the technical or economical viewpoint.
An object of the present invention is to provide a container lined with an inner bag which can prevent the inside surface of the container from being soiled with the liquid contained therein by spilling out of the inner bag during filling a liquid, such as a coating composition or an ink, into the container, carrying, or using the container.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a container lined with an inner bag which the inner bag per se can contain the liquid in a sealed state and which can prevent foreign matter from mixing in said liquid and prevent any change in quality of the liquid.
A further object of the present invention is to provide, by a combination of the inner bag and the container provided with the above characteristics, a container lined with an inner bag, said inner bag having an easy-to-manufacture, simple construction to meet the object of disposal after use.